Empezar de Nuevo
by Adinamya
Summary: Start Again. Un día Alex prometió estar ahí por si ella necesitaba algo. Con el tiempo, ella sólo lo necesitó el. Para April fue empezar de nuevo. AU después del 12x11.
**Aclaraciones:**

El fanfic es sobre April Kepner, se menciona Japril pero si no te gusta Alex y April como pareja, te aconsejo no leer.

No he visto GA desde el 12x11, y no la pienso retomar. No he leído spoilers, y esto es basado en una imagen de una escena que vi entre April y Alex dónde Alex dice "If you need anything, let me know, okay?" No sé que episodio es, pero es posterior al 12x11, y de ahí me surgió esta idea.

Inspirado parcialmente en la canción Start Again de Birdy.

* * *

" **Empezar de Nuevo (Start Again)"**

 _I'm starting to wake from silent sleep  
I'm starting to break and I can grieve  
I'm starting to see that I know how  
To love, to lose, to work it out_

Dios no juega a los dados con el universo, esa era una de las frases favoritas de April Kepner. Era una de las pocas frases que le habían llevado a mantenerse a flote cuando en la universidad y residencia tuvo que ocultar su fe por Dios, y fue una de las frases que la mantuvo a flote para no perderse a sí misma cuando perdió a Samuel, y después cuando vio como finalizaba su primer matrimonio.

-Tengo que creer que todo sucede por una razón- le dijo a Arizona la noche en que dio a luz a su segundo hijo. El bebé más bello y sano que había visto en toda su vida.

Jackson había estado presente durante el parto y un buen rato después de que diera a luz, pero se había ido en cuanto había sido llamado para un cirugía de emergencia. El vacío de Jackson recayó de inmediato en April. Era un hecho que le hubiera gustado que aún fuera su esposo, que se hubiera quedado y decidido no ir a atender la cirugía.

-Nadie está obligado a creer nada- le recordó su amiga, quien arrullaba tiernamente al bebé entre sus brazos.-Las cosas sólo suceden porque si.

April no debatió con ella. No tenía ganas de enfadar a su mejor amiga, lo único estable que le quedaba en la vida, su única aliada en ese hospital.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la habitación. April alzó la vista para encontrarse con Alex Karev, mirando expectante al bebé que mecía Arizona.

-Claro- dijo April sin pensarlo dos veces.

Estaba equivocada, Arizona no era lo único que tenía en aquel hospital. Para su propia sorpresa también contaba con Alex Karev. El tipo que una vez la había dejado semidesnuda y llorando en una sala de descanso, se había vuelto un apoyo incondicional para April durante su embarazo.

April no alcanzaba a entender como era posible que Alex se tomara el tiempo entre ser el incondicional de Meredith y el prometido de Jo, para además vigilar que April no se quedara hasta muy tarde en la sala de urgencias trabajando. Incluso fue el único que logró convencerla para que se dejase practicar una serie de estudios para conocer la salud del bebé antes de que naciera.

Alex se acercó a Arizona y al pequeño Avery, su rostro no denotaba más que curiosidad de conocer al recién nacido. Con mucho cuidado, Arizona se incorporó de la silla dónde se encontraba y le mostró a Alex al recién llegado al mundo. No tuvo que preguntarle si quería sostenerlo; en automático Alex extendió los brazos y Arizona colocó al bebé gentilmente bajo su protección.

-Hola campeón- Alex lo saludó alegremente.

April reprimió las ganas de llorar que de repente la habían invadido. Las hormonas continuaban dominando su vida por lo visto.

-Siento no haber venido antes, amigo,- se disculpó el cirujano con el recién nacido, aunque la disculpa iba dirigida también hacia April.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó curiosa Arizona.

-Tío Alex estaba ocupado,- respondió mordazmente Alex.

-¿Tenías programada cirugía?- Arizona preguntó incrédula.-No vi tu nombre en la pizarra.

Alex suspiró enfadado, April tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ella nunca fue buena para hablar el idioma de Alex (como lo era Meredith) pero si que sabía leer sus señales. De inmediato supo que algo le había sucedido a Alex.

-Esta bien, sino quieres hablar, no me interesa,- dijo Arizona para no hacer enojar al cirujano pediatra.

Alex pretendió no escucharla.

-Debo irme, cariño,- se despidió Arizona y besó la cabeza del pequeño Avery.- Se bueno con tu madre.

Arizona besó a April en la mejilla y prometió ir en cuanto terminara sus consultas. Cuando Arizona hubo dejado la habitación, April observó la escena antes de volver a hablar. Ver a Alex Karev sosteniendo un bebé era una de las escenas que jamás creyó disfrutaría tanto. Alex tenía un don natural para los niños. Tenía brazos de padre, de protector. Tal vez por eso era que se le daba tan bien cuidar de sus amigas.

-Alex,- lo llamó April tranquilamente.- ¿Esta todo bien con Wilson?

Alex dejó de volcar toda su atención al bebé y observó a April. El Alex de la residencia, le hubiera dicho que sacara la nariz de asuntos que no fueran de su incumbencia, seguido de mil y un insultos, pero el Alex del presente se limitó a decir:

-Hemos terminado

-Lo siento tanto- respondió sinceramente April. Alex se encogió de hombros y continuó observando al bebé.

-En verdad, lo siento muchísimo Alex,- ella insistió. –Creo que Meredith, Arizona y yo estamos mal acostumbradas a que nos ayudes, y en el proceso tu relación con Jo sufrió.

Alex volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Desde hace tiempo seguíamos diferentes caminos.

April guardó silencio. Sabía que Alex debía estar sufriendo, pero presionarlo no serviría de nada.

-Dame a mi bebé- le pidió ella, estirando sus brazos. Alex colocó al bebé entre sus brazos y la observó con una sonrisa. April dejó que el aroma de su recién nacido inundara sus pulmones.

-¿Han llegado a un acuerdo con Jackson?- preguntó él con cautela. April lo agradeció, de todas las personas que sabían la ropa sucia entre ella y Jackson, Alex era quien se portaba de forma más cautelosa pero a la vez era el más sensato. Curiosamente Alex no solo se preocupaba por ella, sino también por Jackson, y sabía mediar muy bien las conversaciones.

-Sí. Hemos decidido que no vivirá con nosotros, cada quién estará en su propia casa.

Alex la miró atento.

-Me sorprende un poco, Apes.

-No me llames Apes,-le reclamó ella sin evitar sonreír ante su antiguo apodo.

-Creí que Avery estaba dispuesto a mudarse y ayudar con el bebé

-Así es, pero yo le he pedido que es mejor que cada quien tenga su espacio. Prometió estar a una llamada de distancia y creo en su palabra. Además…- April miró a Alex con complicidad y le confesó algo que ni siquiera a Arizona le había logrado confesar.- Ya sabes, creo que aún no estoy lista para tenerlo tan cerca. Por fin estoy aprendiendo a vivir sola y no extrañarlo.

-Con el bebé llorando a las tres de la mañana lo extrañarás aún más.- le señaló Alex alzando las cejas.

April se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo nuevamente los deseos de llorar.

-Lo sé- dijo con la voz entre cortada. Miró al bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.- Pero sé que puedo hacerlo, debo hacerlo.

Alex no le sonrió, la observó aún con las cejas levantadas. April se mantuvo estoica. No se podía dar el lujo de derrumbarse de nuevo. No con un recién nacido. Lo que necesitaba era un nuevo comienzo.

-Si necesitas algo…-dijo Alex sin llegar a completar la frase.

-Lo sé, Alex. Se que puedo contar contigo.

-No, los dos, tú y el bebé pueden contar conmigo,- la corrigió.

* * *

Durante los primeros ocho meses de la vida de su hijo, el acuerdo de Jackson y April había funcionado a la perfección. Jackson estaba a una llamada de distancia y ayudaba en todo con el bebé. Milagrosamente no se había suscitado ninguna pelea entre ellos, e incluso en un par de ocasiones habían reído juntos ante las adversidades de cambiar un pañal a un recién nacido.

Claro que había noches que lloraba cuando el bebé lloraba y no la dejaba dormir, lloraba porque deseaba que Jackson estuviera a su lado.

Las noches particularmente difíciles lo que hacía era llamar a Arizona o a Alex, no eran llamadas largas a donde trataran temas profundos. Por lo general, Arizona le contaba historias del cuando ella era residente. Las historias le divertían mucho a April. Por otro lado, Alex contestaba el teléfono y se quedaba del otro lado, en silencio, mientras April sollozaba o pretendía fortaleza y aguantaba el llanto.

Hubo una noche en particular muy difícil. Ocurrió a los cuatro meses de que April había dado a luz. Durante el día, Jackson le había informado que tenía una cita. Algo arreglado por Catherine, pero al fin y al cabo, Jackson había aceptado. April sabía que no estaba en derecho de hacer ningún reclamo, pero eso no evitó que el pedazo de corazón que aún amaba a Jackson se volviera a hacer añicos en pedazos aún más pequeños. April guardó silencio, asintió y le deseo de corazón lo mejor a Jackson.

La noche que se suponía Jackson tendría la cita, el bebé tuvo fiebre. No presentaba ningún otro síntoma o signo, sólo fiebre. April no sabía qué hacer. Era como si ser cirujana en Trauma valiera de nada cuando se es madre y tu hijo tiene fiebre.

Llamó a Jackson pero su teléfono entraba directo a buzón. Desesperada, llamó a quien creyó la ayudaría sin rechistar.

Alex Karev se presentó a la puerta de su casa en menos de veinte minutos. El pequeño Avery no tenía nada grave, solo una infección en el oído.

-Lamento haberte molestado,- April se disculpó mientras preparaba café para su invitado. El pequeño Avery dormía ya plácidamente en su cuna.

-Hiciste bien en llamarme,- dijo Alex.-Esas infecciones son engañosas.

-Me siento tan inútil. Se supone que soy una maldita cirujana entrenada en el campo de guerra.

Alex rió.

-Pero eres una madre primeriza, y esas son las más aprensivas.

April guardó silencio. No necesariamente tendría que ser madre primeriza. Se supone este tendría que ser su segundo hijo. Alex pareció notar el patrón de sus pensamientos.

-Kepner,- la llamó Alex para volverá a traer al presente.- Esta bien. Puedes cometer errores, eres madre, no Dios.

La mirada calmada de Alex hizo que April se sintiera más relajada. April llenó la taza de café y se la acercó a Alex.

-Jackson tiene una cita,- soltó de repente April mientras Alex tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-Iba a suceder tarde o temprano,- contestó Alex sin sentir pena de ella.

-Lo sé,- dijo ella casi derrotada.-No deja de ser extraño.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Jo está saliendo con Cross.

-¿Con Cross?- preguntó sorprendida.

Alex asintió.

-¿Qué hay de ti, sales con alguien?

-Nada serio. ¿Y tú?

April negó enérgicamente. Tener citas con un bebé, siendo madre soltera, era imposible.

-Siempre creí que tú y Riggs…ya sabes.

April sintió que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Es apuesto,- confesó April.- Pero no me ve así, y yo no lo veo así.

Alex la miró detenidamente, como intentando descifrar si le decía la verdad.

-Nathan es el Alex de mi Meredith,- explicó April seriamente.

-Yo quise acostarme con Meredith recién la conocí,- agregó Alex claramente para molestarla.

-¡Oh, calla!- le espetó April arrojándole una servilleta a la cara. Alex tomó la servilleta en el aire.

-Mi punto es que después del divorcio hay vida.

April esperaba que Alex tuviera razón.

* * *

-¿Puedes creer que se quedó conmigo toda la noche cuidando al bebé?- decía April emocionada a Arizona la siguiente mañana.- Insistí en que fuera a su casa a descansar, pero el insistió en quedarse conmigo y vigilar al bebé.

-Claro que lo puedo creer, es Karev,- aseguró Arizona sin sorpresa. Estaba concentrada revisando un expediente y escuchaba a April casualmente, sin prestarle mucha atención. April continuó su oda a Karev.

-El último año de residencia insistí hasta el cansancio en que debajo de toda esa hostilidad se escondía un gran ser humano.

-De hecho, creo que sólo era cruel contigo porque disfrutaba verte rabiar,- rió Arizona, pero April no rió y puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Es verdad,- insistió Arizona.-Creo que Alex aprendió a ser amable contigo porque tu divorcio le recordó al suyo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó April alarmada.

-Ya sabes- dijo casualmente Arizona sin levantar los ojos de la radiografía que revisaba en aquel momento. –Creo que es algo psicológico, proyecciones o complejos de Edipo, algo así, pero creo que tu situación con Jackson le recordaba a su matrimonio con Izzie.

-¿En serio?

-¿No conoces la historia?- preguntó incrédula Arizona.

-No del todo,- confesó April. Tratando de hacer memoria, realmente no sabía nada del Alex e Izzie, sólo que se habían divorciado. En algún momento Jackson le había comentado que había conocido a Izzie, pero no sabía nada más

Arizona suspiró y se le notó un poco incómoda.

-Izzie dejó a Alex cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

April se mordió el labio, comenzaba a entender en qué se parecían las cosas, y no estaba segura de querer saber más.

Arizona no dijo nada más y volvió a concentrarse en la imagen que estudiaba.

-Alex dice que sería buena idea que comenzara a salir, ya sabes, en citas.

-Creo que es una buena idea, podríamos ser las wingman una de la otra,-dijo Arizona ilusionada y prestando atención completamente por primera vez.

-Según Alex, debería de invitar a salir a Riggs.

-¿Riggs?

April asintió, Arizona rió ante el disparate de la propuesta.

-La idea es descabellada, pero...-April se acercó mucho a Arizona y susurró.-Creo que me gusta la idea de plantear salir con alguien.

Arizona le sonrió en apoyo.

-Noche de chicas, será,- declaró la rubia entusiasmada.

* * *

Ocho meses después de dar a luz, April había salido en una cita. Fue con un profesor de inglés que llegó a la sala de urgencias después de lacerarse la mano con un abre cartas. La cita no marchó mal, al contrario, April pasó un buen rato. El problema radicó cuando April comentó que era divorciada y tenía un hijo. No volvió a saber del profesor.

Esa noche tenía una cita a ciegas que le había organizado Arizona con algún antiguo amigo de su hermano, pero no iba a poder asistir. Un camión escolar se había accidentado y por más de 12 horas estuvo entrando y saliendo del quirófano atendiendo a pequeños humanos.

Las cirugías las había atendido junto con Alex, y después de la tercera cirugía al hilo, decidieron tomar un descanso en una de las salas de descanso para médicos.

-Hace mucho que no me sentía tan agotada- April dijo con satisfacción mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Esa técnica, ¿lo aprendiste en el ejercito?, Apes- preguntó Alex sentándose a los pies de la cama dónde se encontraba April.

April reunió todas sus fuerzas y asintió. El cansancio la estaba lentamente matando y no tuvo fuerzas para replicar que no la llamara Apes.

-Vaya técnica- dijo Alex casi con orgullo, y April se lo agradeció. Fuera de Owen Hunt, poca gente reconocía todo lo que había crecido como cirujana en la guerra.

-Podría dormir durante tres días seguidos- dijo April.- Ayer me mantuve despierta toda la noche, el bebé tenía cólicos.

Alex apoyó la espalda en la pared, y la observó cuidadosamente.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a Avery?

-No quise molestarlo,- confesó April y se incorporó sobre sus codos para poder mirar mejor a Alex.

-Él es el padre también, es su responsabilidad, Apes,- Alex le recordó. Como tantas veces lo había estado haciendo a lo largo de los últimos meses.

Alex se había vuelto la voz de su conciencia que le repetía una y otra vez que Jackson tenía deberes y derechos, y que ella no estaba sola.

April puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta bien, lo cierto es que prefiero no llamarlo,- confesó y Alex alzó las cejas, exigiéndole una explicación más detallada.- Por fin, en años, siento que soy capaz de vivir sin Jackson Avery. Vivir, no sólo sobrevivir. Por mí misma, y es una sensación…- April hizo una pausa, buscando la mejor palabra que describiera sus sentimientos.-…liberadora.

Alex le sonrió divertido.

April dejó que su cansancio la venciera y volvió a tumbarse totalmente sobre el colchón. La sonrisa de Alex le había dado la aprobación que no sabía que estaba buscando.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?- preguntó él.

-¿Cómo hacemos qué?

-Meredith, Callie, Arizona, tú. Hacen parecer que el ser madres solteras es pan comido.

April rió, y nuevamente se incorporó, esta vez se sentó, quedando al mismo nivel que Alex.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- preguntó ella.

-No.

-Tenemos ayuda, Alex. Meredith tiene a sus hermanas, Callie tiene a Arizona, y Arizona tiene a Callie. Yo tengo a Jackson, y claro…todas te tenemos a ti.- agregó sin dejar de sonreírle con agradecimiento pese al cansancio. – Sin ti no habría podido pasar estos últimos meses. Has sido la voz que me repite hasta el cansancio que no estoy sola, que Jackson también cuenta.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco, como restándole importancia a su participación en la vida de sus amigas.

-Alex, creo que menosprecias lo que haces por nosotras. Te ha costado incluso una relación de años, con Wilson, y tu no te das cuenta de todo lo que sacrificas por ellas…por nosotras.

-Como sea,-dijo él y cerró los ojos.- Deberías dormir un poco.

April aprovechó el momento en que Alex permaneció con los ojos cerrados para observarlo. No era un secreto que siempre lo había encontrado guapo, ¿qué mujer no lo haría?, pero lo que le seguía sorprendiendo era que si bien físicamente parecía el mismo que había conocido hace casi ya diez años, la madurez emocional que había vivido le había hecho aún más atractivo.

Aprovechó el momento, (solos en la sala, sin bebés o cirugías de por medio), para hacerle una consulta que llevaba ya cerca de dos meses queriendo hacerle.

-Alex, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Preferiría dormir, Apes,- le respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Alex, ¿Crees que soy como Izzie?- preguntó April haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Alex.

Inmediatamente Alex abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Izzie te dejó cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, fue a buscarse a sí misma, y… Siempre creí que lo que te hizo Izzie fue egoísta y estúpido, pero…¿Soy como Izzie?

Alex guardó silencio. No se habría esperado esa pregunta ni en un millón de años. Alguna vez, Arizona había querido jugar al psicoanalista con él, y le había sugerido que tal vez April le recordaba a Izzie y era ese el motivo por el cual ahora podían tener una especie de amistad. Tal vez Arizona tenía algo de razón, pero a la vez estaba muy equivocada.

No hubiera querido tener esa conversación con April nunca, pero ahí estaba April, aguardando su respuesta.

-Tu eres diferente, April.- le aseguró.-Izzie se fue, volvió pero decidió jamás luchar por nosotros.

Por algún motivo esas palabras movieron a April y le inyectaron la energía que había escapado de su cuerpo. Había luchado tanto y por tanto tiempo, y lo que más le dolía es que nadie había reconocido su lucha.

De repente, todo sucedió. De repente, su cuerpo no obedeció a su mente y simplemente su corazón le dictó que se inclinara sobre él y lo besara.

Para su sorpresa, Alex no opuso resistencia, y respondió el beso. Sus labios se sentían tal y como lo recordaba, se sentían bien. Sentía que embonaban con los suyos. Que juntos podían hablar el mismo idioma siempre y cuando se estuvieran besando. Y April quería seguir besándolo por siempre. Tal y como había sucedido hacía casi diez años, Alex

Esta vez, no tuvo que pedirle que fuera más despacio. Fue despacio.

Esta vez, no tuvo que pedirle que sostuviera su mano. Él la sostuvo sin que ella se lo pidiera.

Esta vez, April sabía que no estaba cometiendo un error.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado desde el encuentro en la sala de descanso, cuando April decidió ser sincera con Jackson.

Tres meses en los que Alex había sido una constante en su vida, así como lo eran su hijo y el padre de su hijo. Tres meses en los que April que la habían llenado de felicidad y esperanza.

Alex y ella habían decidido ir despacio y dejar las reglas del juego claras desde el inicio. Decidieron que todo se mantendría en secreto hasta que descifraran que sucedía entre ellos. Existían muchos factores que considerar, y el principal era el hijo de April.

Alex estaba de acuerdo, incluso el propuso limitar sus encuentros al departamento de él, pero April había vetado esa regla argumentando que teniendo un bebé de casi un año, el único tiempo que tenía para mantener una relación era en sus descansos entre cirugías. Alex no hizo mucho por convencerla de lo contrario y se aprovechaban de las salas de descanso y momentos compartidos en el comedor. Las visitas a casa de ella estaban prohibidas, Jackson podría llegar en cualquier momento y ella no quería mentirle. Las visitas a casa de Alex estaban restringidas a las noches en que Jackson pasaba con su hijo y April era libre.

Después de tres meses, April comenzaba a considerar al terminar la relación con Alex. Y es que ella sentía que lo que había comenzado como un encuentro casual ahora para ella significaba una relación formal. Y eso le daba miedo, era aterrador. Alex tal vez no sentiría lo mismo, tal vez no la consideraba de la misma forma. Se había decidido a terminar la relación, pero sus planes no salieron como ella lo planeó.

-Deberíamos hablar con Avery,- dijo una noche Alex mientras cenaban en su departamento. Comida china había sido su elección. Sin galletas de la fortuna para April.

April lo miró sorprendida.

-No me mires así,- insistió Alex.- Quiero dejar de esconderme, dejar de escondernos.

April sólo atinó a asentir lentamente y dejar que la sonrisa más grande que había experimentado en los últimos meses se dibujara en su rostro.

Alex se ofreció para ser quien hablara con Jackson y ahorrar momentos incómodos, pero April le pidió que la dejara ser ella misma quien diera la noticia.

Jackson había estado saliendo con una enfermera de oncología por un par de meses y April creía que no le molestaría saber que ella también había reiniciado su vida después de él, sin embargo, April continuaba postergando el momento porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber que se trataba de Alex Karev. O más bien dicho, se imaginaba como reaccionaría Jackson al enterarse de que era Alex, y eso le daba temor.

Acababan de dejar al bebé en la guardería y April decidió que no había mejor momento para la honestidad.

-Jackson, necesito decirte algo- April le soltó de repente, justo antes de llegar al elevador y que cada quien se dirigiera a su piso.

Jackson, que iba un par de pasos delante de ella, se giró para mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó consternado.

April mordió su labio nerviosa, temerosa de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si es acerca de que nuestro hijo vaya a la Iglesia, ya te he dicho que…

-No, no es eso,- lo interrumpió ella.

April miró a ambos lados del pasillo, se encontraban rodeados de gente. Tal vez así era lo mejor.

-Jackson, hay algo que necesito decirte,- tomó aire.-Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Jackson la miró sorprendido por algunos segundos y pareció tensarse.

-Lo sospechaba,- dijo él sin asomo de ninguna otra emoción.

-¿Lo sospechabas?

-Tienes buen humor y parece que siempre estás sonriendo.

El comentario de Jackson continuaba siendo en tono neutral, parecía que no le importaba.

-Entonces, ¿está bien?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

Jackson se encogió de hombros.

-Estás en todo tu derecho.

Se observaron en silencio por unos segundos. Las mariposas que April solía sentir en la base del estómago cuando lo miraba, habían muerto ya hace mucho. Aún así, la situación era poco común.

April comenzó a reunir el coraje para agregar que se trataba de Alex cuando el teléfono de Jackson sonó.

-Debo irme,- dijo el mirando el mensaje.-Tengo una consulta.

Sin decir más, Jackson se marchó dejando a April sintiéndose culpable y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¿Así que no pareció importarle?- preguntó Alex mientras sus escurridizas manos recorrían el cuerpo de April por encima de la ropa.

April soltó una risita nerviosa cuando la mano de Alex se detuvo en su seno y lo apretó fuertemente. En poco tiempo April había aprendido que Alex Karev era una mente maestra de los juegos previos al sexo.

-No pareció importarle- repitió distraída. Había omitido intencionalmente que no había mencionado a Jackson que Alex era con quien ella salía. Pero en aquel momento, cuando se encontraba acostada sobre una de las camas de la sala de descanso, con Alex sobre ella, no tenía la suficiente motivación para decir la verdad. Trataría de hablar con Jackson antes de que Alex tuviera la necesidad de verlo o trabajar con él.

Alex tampoco pareció querer seguir mencionando a Jackson, y prefirió encargarse de remover la parte de arriba del uniforme médico de April.

-Sólo tengo veinte minutos,- advirtió April.

-Serán veinte minutos bien empleados,- dijo Alex sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tal vez podríamos salir hoy en la noche,-propuso April mientras Alex se encargaba de besar su cuello.- Es la noche de Jackson lleva al bebé con la bruja de Catherine.

Como toda respuesta Alex besó la parte sensible de detrás de su oreja. Arpil se retorció de placer y soltó una risita nerviosa, y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par.

Alex y April se incorporaron en seguida de la cama, como dos tontos internos que acaban de ser sorprendidos por su jefe de servicio.

-¿No sabes tocar?- reclamó Alex que no había advertido de quién se trataba.

April enfocó su vista. Jackson Avery los miraba furioso.

-¿Jackson?- preguntó April en automático.

-Debes estar bromeando,- dijo Jackson a nadie en particular e hizo el además de salir de la habitación.

-¡Jackson, espera!- April dijo sin pensarlo, mientras saltaba de la cama y tomaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme.- Debemos hablar.

Jackson se detuvo y se giró hacia ellos. April se pasó la filipina por los brazos y la cabeza, vistiéndose en tiempo record.

-¿De qué debemos hablar April?- preguntó Jackson molesto.-¿De cómo te acuestas con Karev?

Alex hizo un ademán de dar un paso al frente, pero April fue más rápida y colocó su mano en su hombro, impidiendo que avanzara. Le dirigió una mirada silenciosa, pidiéndole que la dejara manejar la situación y Alex así lo hizo. Dio un paso atrás.

-Eso no es justo, Jackson-April dijo ofendida a Jackson.- Te dije que estaba saliendo con alguien y tú dijiste que estaba bien.

Jackson parecía arder en rabia y segundo a segundo su respiración se agitaba. No despegaba la vista de Alex, pero Alex a quien miraba era a April.

-¡Es Karev, April!- Jackson soltó por fin, indignado.- ¡Karev!

-No entiendo cuál es el problema,-respondió April tratando de no agitarse. A ciegas buscó la mano de Alex y la tomó

Jackson la miraba incrédulo.

Silencio.

Jackson continuaba con la vista clavada en April. La situación no estaba mejorando.

-Escucha, Jackson…-comenzó a decir Alex en un tono calmado.

-No te quiero cerca de mi hijo,-interrumpió Jackson, y lo señaló con el dedo índice. Su tono de voz llevaba una amenaza implícita.

April y Alex no tuvieron tiempo de replicar, porque sin decir ninguna otra palabra, Jackson abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Después de meses de intenso sol, sentía que su mundo se estaba nublando nuevamente. Jackson no había bromeado cuando había establecido que no quería a Alex cerca de su hijo y April sabía que no cedería. Había ocurrido lo que tanto temía April; sabía que Jackson se sentiría amenazado por Alex porque ella siempre había tenido esa estúpida atracción hacia Karev, y porque era claro que Alex era capaz de amar a cualquier niño y hacerlo feliz como si fuera el suyo propio y Jackson no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su hijo con nadie.

Lo que la colocaba a ella en una situación entre la espada y la pared.

Además, después de ese encuentro con Jackson, Alex la había estado evitando todo el día…y ella lo había estado evitando a él.

Se refugió en la sala de urgencias, sin ánimos de hacer otra cosa más que atender traumas. Su mente divagaba pero su corazón le decía que esta vez no podía huir. Tenía que afrontar el problema.

Pidió a Arizona que cuidara al pequeño hasta que ella terminara su conversación con Jackson, y lo esperó hasta que el salió rumbo al estacionamiento del hospital para interceptarlo. Parecía que estaban destinados a ventilar su vida en aquel espacio.

-Jackson, debemos hablar.

-No quiero hablar, April.

-Yo tampoco quiero hablar pero debemos,- insistió April mientras caminaba detrás de él.- Lo prometimos. Me prometiste que hablaríamos las cosas, no por nosotros sino por el bien de nuestro hijo.

Las últimas palabras de April tuvieron efecto en Jackson. Se detuvo de repente poco antes de llegar a su auto y April por poco y choca contra él.

-April, entiende, no quiero a Karev cerca de…

-Alex sabe perfectamente que el padre eres tú,- lo interrumpió April antes de que terminara la frase.- No debes preocuparte de eso y lo sabes. Conoces a Alex, es tu amigo.

Jackson pareció incómodo, miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y se llevó la mano a la frente, justo como hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

-No lo quiero cerca de ti, April.

Por unos segundos April dudó haber escuchado bien. Su tono de voz sonaba casi celoso, pero aquello era imposible.

-Jackson,- April pronunció su nombre casi como un ruego.

Jackson pareció estar reuniendo valor para conjugar la siguiente frase, y cuando lo hizo, se aseguró de ver a todos lados menos directo a los ojos de April.

-Es sólo que…últimamente, volvía a creer en nosotros…

Jackson no completó la frase. April quiso decirle "ya no hay ningún nosotros" pero tampoco era cierto, siempre habría un "nosotros" entre ambos. April lo miró sorprendida y tal vez incluso esperanzada.

-Somos una familia,-insistió Jackson y dio un paso hacia delante, cortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

April no podía pensar con claridad, aquello que tanto había soñado estaba sucediendo. Excepto que sus pensamientos ahora le dictaban palabras que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-Jackson, tú tomaste una decisión,- dijo firme, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.- Tú tomaste una decisión porque estabas molesto, porque no había sanado. Ambos hemos sanado pero estamos en momentos diferentes.

Jackson no se miraba convencido con las palabras de April. Lo cierto es que April tampoco lo estaba. La imagen de su hijo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que sus dos padres comenzaba a seducirla. Jackson notó esa duda en su rostro y decidió cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Con lentitud, se inclinó para besarla.

* * *

Miró el reloj mientras llenaba un expediente, era casi su hora de salida después de un día eterno. Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Jackson y ella habían hablado, y tantas más horas desde que había visto a Alex Karev.

Lo cierto es que había estado evitando a Alex, por muchos motivos, y el principal le daba vergüenza. Estaba segura que a estas alturas Alex ya sabría que Jackson y ella se habían besado en el estacionamiento de Grey Sloan. Las noticias volaban en aquel lugar, y podía haber apostado que Meredith Grey había visto la escena.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía qué hacer con Alex, pero no conseguía el valor suficiente.

Terminó el expediente que llenaba cuando a lo lejos vio que Alex se acercaba a la estación de enfermería donde ella se encontraba. Se le veía cabizbajo y letárgico al andar, pero sin cambiar de rumbo, fue directo hacia ella.

Se había acabado la evitación.

-Hola- dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Hola-respondió ella, igualmente incómoda.

-¿Podríamos hablar?- preguntó él

April asintió débilmente. Alex pidió que salieran hacia la bahía donde arribaban las ambulancias. April lo siguió en silencio, el corazón saltándole en el pecho. Así era como las cosas entre ella y Alex iban a terminar.

Alex se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. Se veía derrotado.

-Se lo de Avery, Meredith los vio.

April sintió que las lagrimas se comenzaban a abarrotar en sus ojos.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Fueron demasiadas cosas para un sólo día.

-Lo entiendo,- dijo él tranquilo.- Sólo debes saber que nunca te haría escoger entre formar una familia con el padre de tu hijo y yo.

-Tienes razón, y no quiero tener que elegir, Alex.- declaró segura de si misma. Las palabras comenzaban a hacerse nudo en su garganta.

Alex sonrió listo para decir adiós.

April tenía que decirlo, era ahora o nunca. Tenía que arriesgarse, sin importar que sucediera, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

-Alex, te amo.

Alex la miró confundido.

-¿Pero?

-No hay ningún pero, Alex. Te amo.- April insistió sonriéndole lo más sinceramente que podía.- Sé que quiero que formes parte de mí vida. Se que tal vez tu no quieras, porque estar conmigo implica tener que lidiar con un bebé y con un ex esposo que trabaja en el mismo lugar que nosotros, pero…Te amo, Alex.

Alex cerró los ojos, respiró lentamente. El corazón de April comenzaba a romperse. Tal vez Alex lo entendía pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse en una relación así de complicada. Tal vez, el era quien no estaba dispuesto a elegir entre ella y una vida sencilla.

-Quiero estar contigo.

Alex sonrió, por primera vez, sonrió. No necesitó decir más. April sonrió y Alex se encargó de cerrar el espacio entre los dos. Dio un paso hacia April y la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó.

Dios no había jugado a los dados con la vida de April Kepner. Había tardado pero había encontrado otro camino en su vida. No había sido con su mejor amigo, o con el hombre con quien había perdido su virginidad, o con su primer marido. Ni tampoco fue con el Alex con el que tuvo enamoramiento tonto hacía años y se había besuqueado en una sala de descanso. Su proyecto de vida era con Alex Karev, el amigo que le había dicho que si necesitaba algo, se lo hiciera saber.

Dios no juega a los dados con el universo y algunas veces tienes que renunciar a algo bueno para encontrar a algo todavía mejor.

* * *

 _I'm starting to heal and find some faith  
I'm starting to feel what's out of place  
Don't need you to save me I can't wait  
To fall, to fade and start again_


End file.
